Militia Academia
Chapter One "Ms. Ardenanz! Are you listening to me?!" Mr. Cordel, Bella's headmaster, had his eye twitching. She had spaced out during the very important presentation he supposedly had to give. Crud. A bad impression on Mr. Cordel was the last thing she needed on the first day of school. It had all started two weeks ago. me weird law said all children over 13 in the small country of Ariviahad to go to this new school they opened up. Which included a couple normal classes (Math, History), and some slightly terrifying ones (Target Practice, Fencing, Poison, Amputation). The headmaster gave Bella a look of contempt before continuing his speech. At this point, the whole class was glaring at her. *''eep''* Although... Not everyone was glaring at her, she noticed. A lot of eye rolls and groans were directed at Mr. Cordel, who took no notice. " As I was saying," he continued in his nasal voice,"Your classes start in fifteen minutes, so you'd better get going." He dismissed the horde of students with a wave, and they filed out the door. Bella rushed to her locker and began shoving her stuff into her suddenly way-too-small bag. As she placed the last item, a vial of thick green gas, into her millennial pink and leather bag, Bella had her doubts about this place. ''What sort of school has these classes and, well- '' Bella glanced at a sword sticking out of her bag. The bell rang, and Bella sped off to her first class; Target Practice. Author's Fairly Important Note Sooo. Um. They usually have this at the start of books, so I am going to do it. If you're reading this, my advertising on he KOTLC wiki has worked! Or you randomly typed me in and are now hooked with Fantasy Writer. Also, I know this is a tad ambitious, but if you make this into a movie or TV show, can it be an manga? (JK, XD. This is NO WAY good enough to be a TV show.) Thanks. Okay, to those of you who are not screenplay writers, I'm so sorry. But I hope Militia Academia is worth it. Creatures Humanoid Similar to a human in looks, but with instead of brown moles, freckles, etc., a glowing yellow or blue. Also, a humanoid's eyes are typically yellow, red, blue or brown. Their hair could be any color, and all humanoids have a glowing mark on the back of their neck. A humanoid also usually has a special power, called a knack. A knack is usually control over the elements, but rarer knacks can be mind control or telekinisis (the ability to move things with your mind) Ray Rays are the mystical female demons of the woods. Their eyes glow white, and the unlucky creature who crosses a ray's path is turned to dust. It is said that they feast on the marrow and souls of travelers. Not much else is known about these mythical witches, but they are dangerous, so stay away. Songmair Songmairi are essentially what we percive to be elves. They have pointed ears, and their voices can hypnotize any living being. Character Bios *Please note that there are no spoilers here, just descriptions of the characters. These are mostly for the author's use. MC: Bella Age: 15 Gender: Female Race: Humanoid (knack unknown) Looks: Cat-yellow eyes, long blackish blue hair. Mark is a golden sun with a lightning bolt through it. LI: Nikko Age: 15 Gender: Male Race: Songmair Looks: White-blonde hair, ice-blue eyes. CF: Sofie Age: 16 Gender: Female Race: